


Rising Darkness

by thanatopis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin share a moment before the exploration outside the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction to introduce myself to the fandom, HI! Hope you guys like it!

Each new day feels like a last of sorts. It is easy to slip into a pattern of perpetual pessimism when each new day brings challenges that seem more ambitious and inconceivable than the last.

The simple truth is: the threat of extinction for the human race has never been at a higher risk since the founding of the walls a hundred years ago. Ever since the breach in Wall Maria five years past, the statistics of survival have steadily dwindled. Thoughts constantly plague his mind: how long before the colossal titan rears his ugly head again? How long before the re-salvage of Wall Maria and the re-occupation inside? How long until they can reach Shignashina and find out about what the little brat’s father had been storing in his basement? How many hundreds of thousands of men will the Scouting Legion inevitably lose for this— _presumption_ at best…?

When he tries, Levi can’t for the life of him imagine a time when humanity ruled freely over the world. It makes him click his teeth—the thought—humans living without the second nature need of always having to look over your shoulder in fear of the most dreaded. 

There’s no question that it’s easy to slip into an antagonistic mindset when viewing the overwhelming odds that face them—especially in his line of work. 

The majority of residents in the walls believe what they do—what _he does_ —surveying the wild and infested territory beyond the walls—a useless effort. It doesn’t help that the lives lost while being part of the Scouting Legion are the highest of any other military faction—and the lowest when it comes to recruitment rates…

Levi doesn’t blame them. It takes an enduring soldier, with a high sense of duty to serve alongside the men and women who have seen some of their closest friends ripped limb from limb, eaten in a single gulp, trampled on and ripped from the ground like weeds.  
It is not a job for the weak.

“Let me help you.” It’s his gentle, warm hand that clears up the debilitating fog in Levi’s brain. He shrinks away slightly, not because he doesn’t welcome Erwin’s touch, but because he still finds himself not quite used to how people offer such selfless kindness without some sort of ulterior motive.

When he was just a kid, he gambled many times with his life. Being an orphan in the surreal world of the walls required that Levi make some enemies—some powerful, others petty thieves just like him. It was only when he got older that he started using his “talents” for a luscious lively hood. 

He had been a notorious thug in the underground of the Capitol, known for his short temper (and dare say shorter exterior) and brutality. Everything had been going perfectly: military nor the police ever dared to metal into his business, he controlled the biggest land mass area in the walls, and people from all around knew who he was—what he was capable of—and they _feared_ him. It had seemed like the perfect legacy to leave behind in such a pathetic world. 

It had all seemed that way until he met the now then Lance Corporal of the Scouting Legion, Erwin Smith. The memory of him, still decked out in his military uniform, the crisp leather of his jacket, the buckles and belts that accentuated how toned and defined his body was underneath all that clothing—Levi from first sight had been captured. 

“Erwin,” Levi says, slightly aspirated. “You don’t have to.” But even as he says this, his hands drop, defeated, from the buckles of his harness. Levi exhales an appearing annoyed breath, leaning back lazily on his commander’s desk. 

His commander has the habit of doing this whenever the Scouting Legion is preparing for an exploration outside the walls. It’s sentimentality—something men like them cannot afford, but yet…here they are, Levi thinks ironically. 

Erwin, with a mixed look of amusement and determination, lowers himself to his knees as he buckles and checks the fastenings on Levi’s supple legs and thighs. Levi hurriedly averts his gaze, coughing awkwardly because the sight of Erwin on his knees is an all too familiar one that sets Levi on a whole new different kind of edge. 

“Erwin…what if someone walks in?” Levi says cautiously, eyeing the door warily. The sight position from the door to Erwin’s desk is open for a lot of interpretation—the sight of the commander on his knees, hovering over Levi gives a very different kind of impression then the one of comradery. 

Erwin pauses, the tips of his fingers almost absentmindedly brush down his thighs and his calves with affection and care—it’s a caress Levi knows all too well and it makes him shift slightly. “Erwin,” He warns deftly, a little hitch present in his voice.

Erwin then looks up, blue eyes a dazzling azure, and a knowing smirk caught on his lips as Levi gazes down with bored mock glare, guessing Erwin’s trying not to laugh—fucking handsome asshole. 

“Sorry,” His commander says, amusingly soft. “That’s quite inappropriate isn’t it?”

Levi clicks his teeth, bringing his hand up to brush the golden stray hairs back into their orderly place. His fingers twitch as his hand lingers, and with a slight moment’s hesitation, he brushes the soft strands again with a tender hand.

“Never stopped you before,” Levi says, crouching slightly until his lips meet gently with Erwin’s. It’s a brief kiss, not like their usual ones where they take the time to convey emotions and sort out feelings. It’s short and sweet, and to the point—carrying just one vital message:

_Be careful_.


End file.
